This invention relates to liquid concentrates of agricultural chemicals suitable for the formation of oil-in-water emulsions of a water insoluble biocide therein, more particularly to a stable, emulsifiable concentrate liquid suitable for the controlled delivery of an agricultural biocide after being formed into an aqueous emulsion, and to processes for the manufacture and use thereof.